


Clarity

by TheFeatheredChevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeatheredChevy/pseuds/TheFeatheredChevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is learning to let go and find pleasure. Dean is the only one who can help.<br/>Basically just a little smutty Wing!kink. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

He felt hot. He felt hot all over. The electric heat was coursing through his veins and plummeting to his stomach… surging through his groin – over and over and over – sharp, rhythmic jolts of pleasure. His body was reacting to things he wasn’t yet sure he was feeling, but somehow it seemed to take over intuitively. He lay on his back, trying to understand the feelings consuming him.  
  
He rolled his hips upwards toward the hot, soft mouth that welcomed him, lapping and swirling around his hard, sensitive length.  
  
His breath was heavy and slow, his body jolting with energy in each rhythmic pulse.  
  
 _Inhale_ “mmm"  
 _Exhale_  " _Deean.._ ”  
 _Inhale_ “fuuck.."  
 _Exhale "O_ _hhh_..."

His brain frantically tried to find the proper words to convey what he was feeling … his tongue tried to craft them… yet only strained gasps and expletives escaped him. And then one name. The only name that mattered. He wove his fingers through the blonde man’s hair, the one who completely owned him.  
  
“I got you baby, I got you,” the hunter breathed against the angel before fully enveloping him again.  
  
He lit up at every end – his nerves on fire… his breath out of control. He couldn’t help but push his hips forward, push them towards the most heavenly feeling he’s ever felt, and the safest… his hunter, his only. The feeling surged over him and everything escalated and expanded, like a balloon… floating... but he wasn’t sure if it was okay– if he was allowed to let go, to lose himself.   
  
Dean moved one of his hands to Cas’s ribcage and gently dragged his fingertips down his body to his hips as he continued to work the angel in and out of his mouth attentively. Cas let a slightly restrained moan escape him as Dean explored his body, his mouth devoted only to pleasing him in this moment.  
  
 _Is this right? Am I doing this right?_  Cas couldn’t turn his mind completely off. He felt so good; he’d never experienced the pleasure that he was feeling now, but he didn’t want to disappoint his hunter. He wanted to be good for him– to be what he wanted.  
  
“Cas, baby, you need to relax,” Dean said, almost intuitively sensing Cas’s thoughts and kissing a trail back up his body. He snaked up between the angel’s thighs and kissing his way up the brunette. “Tell me what you want,” he said gently against the angel’s neck.  
  
Cas looked into Dean’s big, green eyes, wide and light. He cocked his head slightly, searching the hunter for the right answer.  
  
“I don’t understand, Dean.” His brilliant blue eyes fell to the hunter’s full lips and then traced back up to his gaze. “I just want you.”  
  
Dean inhaled fully before diving into Cas’s perfectly swollen lips and meeting his tongue urgently. They panted into each other, hungrily exploring one another’s mouths. Cas felt the gentle grind of Dean’s hips against his and he couldn’t contain the moan that escaped through his kiss. Cas mirrored Dean, rolling his hips against him in need, but also in reverence; the man he’d rebelled for, given everything for, was now giving himself to Cas and he couldn’t get enough. He wanted to keep this, to hold the imprint in his mind forever.  
  
“Dean, tell me what to do.”  Cas sighed into Dean between light, mouthy kisses, and he could feel the corners of Dean’s lips turning upwards.  
  
“Baby, stop worrying.” His voice was soft and calm, “Just let go. Do what your body tells you to do.” Dean wrapped one hand under Cas’s head, another around his hips, and rotated fast. Suddenly Cas was straddling Dean on the bed.  
  
Cas’s eyes were wide, and Dean locked on to them reassuringly, ghosting over Cas’s hips and ribs and back. “You’re so beautiful,” the blonde scanned over the angel’s body in adoration. Cas cocked his head and looked down, surveying his hunter - thick blonde hair and mesmerizing green eyes, plush, soft lips and hard, muscular shoulders. His gaze continued trailing down, taking inventory of every detail. How could this man, this perfect man, find  _him_  beautiful? How could-  
  
“Touch me,” Dean said, softly.  
  
Cas looked at the palms of his hands, but then shifted to Dean’s gaze – locked and lustful… safe. Dean grabbed Cas’s hands and placed them on Dean's chest tenderly… “ _Touch_  me,” he said again.  
  
Cas used his fingertips to trace lightly down to Dean’s ribs…exploring the texture… the way they expanded and retracted in rhythm as Dean breathed in and out – everything flawless.   
Cas’s breath stuck in his throat as Dean grabbed at his hands again, guiding him across the hunter’s body.  
  
“Baby…  _fuck. Just touch me_ …” He pleaded and his body moved against the angel in need.  
  
Cas bit at the inside of his lower lip. He scratched gently down Dean’s sides; Dean’s breath shallowed out as he hit a spot near his lower ribs and his eyes dilated with want. He clutched at Cas’s hips, rolling against them and sliding his giant, aching cock against Cas’s. Dean moved a hand down, taking both of their needing cocks into his hand as he grinded slow against the angel, holding a steady gaze – green with blue – and Cas whimpered. With each slow pulse against the hunter, he could feel it happening. He could feel the build, but he couldn’t contain it. Just looking into Dean’s eyes, their bodies moving together, feeling one another.  
  
Oh god…  
Cas clutched at Dean, his body went tense, and Dean saw it…

Giant, inky wings expanded in a burst as the brunette moaned loudly, grinding against Dean’s hips and into his hand.

Cas ducked hard against Dean’s chest, closing his eyes and kissing lightly into the blonde’s neck, almost hiding. He was silent – just breath and tender, apologetic kisses.  
  
There was a pause from Dean. It could have been a pause, to Cas, it just felt like an agonizing eternal silence. He felt completely vulnerable... exposed. Flawed.  
  
“Baby… Baby,” Dean whispered and nuzzled against Cas.  “Baby…. Look at me.”

Silence. Kiss.  
Silence. Kiss.  
  
“Please look at me.”   
  
And the angel did.

Dean watched as Cas lifted his chest and sat back up… exposing the expanse of his wings behind him, beautiful and silky and beyond comprehension.

The angel hung his head. His wings retracted into a dormant position against his back.  
  
“Cas… Cas, baby…” The hunter moved so that he was sitting up. With Cas still straddling him, he pushed himself close against the angel.  
  
“You’re… You’re  _so_  beautiful,” he said, finding Cas’s chin with his fingers and lifting the angel’s head slightly. “Baby… Look at me.”

And Cas did. His gaze felt shameful; it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Dean. He trusted him with everything in him. It was that he couldn’t manage to do anything without a flagrant reminder that he  _wasn’t_ a man. That he couldn’t just be  _normal_  even once – even one night with the man he longed for. He couldn’t even  _touch_  him without exposing how severely unnatural he was. How-  
  
Dean interrupted his thoughts when he took Cas’s face into his hands and brought his lips into a kiss. It was gentle at first, airy and soft, but each one grew increasingly desperate… hungry. Dean wrapped his hands around the back of Cas’s neck and pulled him hard against him, moaning into the angel’s mouth.   
  
They panted into each other, giving hot and open kisses, their tongues slicking against one another’s and their bodies rolling together with a developing urgency. Cas grabbed Dean’s hair and bit against his bottom lip, eliciting a rough moan from the hunter. Dean’s hands moved down the back of Cas’s neck, across his shoulders, finding the top of Cas’s wings. He traced against the feathery silk with his fingertips and his angel cried out in pleasure, grinding harder against the blonde.  
  
“Oh my god, Dean. Fuck.”  
  
Dean moaned in response, kissing at the base of the angel’s neck as his hands continued to explore the silken plumage. His hands became more confident, weaving his fingers through individual feathers and lightly dragging his fingertips across the base.  
  
"You like that, baby? Does this feel good?" He growled into Cas's throat and scratched down his ribs before moving back to the trembling feathers.  
  
The angel was unraveling. He thrust faster and unrestrained against Dean, rubbing their leaking cocks together and crying out, each moan louder and more desperate than the last.  
  
“Fuck, Dean. Fuck… so—fucking—good.” He gasped and bucked.    
  
He was undone. For the first time, his brain had completely let go and he was lost in pleasure – Lost in his hunter. He’d always felt safe with Dean, always felt okay. But this was a different level of trust… a different level of giving himself. It felt right; it felt good.  
  
Dean nibbled at Cas’s collarbone and then kissed a trail to his nipple, both hands symmetrically moving down the length of Cas’s wings. He flicked Cas’s nipple with his tongue as his hands dove into the soft down. Cas screamed out in pleasure, bucking erratically against Dean, unruly and primitive.  
  
“Don’t stop," Cas commanded in rough ecstasy, rutting against his beautiful hunter and grabbing his hair, lit up end to end with electric hot pleasure.  
"Don't stop. Don’t fucking stop. Don’t – fuck – oh my _god_ – fuck,  _Dean_.”  
  
Cas clutched around Dean’s firm, muscular back, pulling him closer and grinding hard against him. Dean grabbed at the juncture of wing and flesh behind Cas’s shoulder and held on, pulling Cas deep against him as they rolled against one another.  
  
“You feel good, baby?” Dean growled into the brunette. “Come for me, angel. I wanna feel you come all over me.” He gripped Cas tighter and the angel’s breath hitched. He shuddered hard against the hunter and his wings completely enveloped the men, each feather radiating with ungodly sensitivity - twitching and alive - silk against flesh. With one deep, slow grind against Dean, Cas let out a sharp exhale and moaned, spilling hot between them.    
  
They remained there, holding onto one another and completely shielded as Cas came down slowly from his high. He felt the hunter’s gentle kisses on his collarbone. He felt their breathing become regular and slow. Cas found Dean’s lips and pulled into him, giving him a soft, open kiss as his wings retracted slowly and vanished.   
  
They held each other in silence, listening to breaths and heartbeats. Cas wanted to tell Dean so much. He wanted to tell him how he felt, how Dean made him feel. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, that he would never leave him, and that he would do anything, sacrifice everything, for his hunter.  
  
But somehow, in that very moment, he felt like Dean already knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing what you think - what you liked, any suggestions, etc!


End file.
